Ruby
by Bethica
Summary: A new girl named Ruby comes to New Gotham and there are so many myteries about her
1. Default Chapter

Ruby  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Ruby, Liz, Drake, and Moon belongs to me. This will set in 2004, a year after The Predator: The Aftermath  
  
~*~  
  
New Gotham High (Morning)  
  
One morning, Dinah, walks down the school halls, she is examining at the other students, she feels great, being the big kid at the school and she can't wait to graduate. She is wondering what classes she might have for this year, right now she is heading to her homeroom, to receive her schedule, a paper that tells her what classes she has, an agenda book, and some notices about changes or news about the school.  
  
Dinah walks to her homeroom and she enters it, there are few kids in the classroom and the teacher is talking to few students. "Hey, Mr. George"  
  
"Hey, Dinah, how was your summer?"  
  
"Good, it was a blast"  
  
"That's good," Mr. George, notices a new girl walking into the classroom, "May I help you?"  
  
"This is Mr. George room correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Dinah turns to the girl, she has shoulder length brown hair with red streaks, green eyes, 5ft.4", slim, she is wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and sneakers, "I'm the new girl, Ruby Sampson"  
  
"Nice to meet you Ruby, welcome to New Gotham High, since your new, you can talk to Dinah if you want"  
  
"Okay" Ruby walks away and she sits down on this chair/desk all in one.  
  
Dinah walks down the isles and she sits right across from Ruby, "Hi, Ruby where did you move from?"  
  
Ruby didn't know what to say, "Well, I don't exactly remember"  
  
"Oh, are you from New Gotham?"  
  
"Nope, my father and mother"  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"I can't talk about this" she hurries out of her seat and she runs out of the classroom, Mr. George is trying to figure out, why she takes off.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know, I think something is bothering her, I will ask her what is wrong"  
  
"Can you do that for me? Because the bell is going to ring in ten minutes" Dinah nods and she grabs her bag and she gets out of the chair and she walks out of the classroom and she doesn't see Ruby in sight. "Great" she walks down the halls and she begins to search for Ruby, down the halls, Dinah sees Liz talking to couple students, she runs up to her, "Liz"  
  
"Yeah?" she turns to Dinah, Liz sense something from Dinah, she turns to the other students, "I'll catch ya later" the students nod and they walk away, "What is it Dinah?"  
  
"Have you see a girl name Ruby Sampson?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because I was talking to her and she mention something about her parents, then I ask what they did to her, I think she freak out and took off, and I can't find her"  
  
"I will help you, go to your homeroom and I will find her"  
  
"Okay, thanks Liz"  
  
"No problem" Liz walks away and she begins to search for this girl Ruby.  
  
Dinah nods and she heads back to her homeroom, as she enters it, the bell rang, that was the first bell, the next two bells coming up is like a warning bell, like hurry up or your tardy. Dinah told the teacher, that Liz will find Ruby, the teacher nods and Dinah sits down at the desk.  
  
**  
  
Liz walks down the halls, searching for this "Ruby", she walks into the girl's bathroom and she checked through every stall, that is avaible, nothing. She walks out of the girl's bathroom and heads to few more girl's bathrooms. Each girl's bathroom, she found no Ruby. She thinks for a second, "Girl's Locker room, maybe she could be there" Liz heads to the girl's locker room, she walks down the stairs, near the gymnasium and she walks down the locker room, "Ruby? If your name is Ruby, please come out". Silence. "Crap" Liz has no clue where she might could be. Liz exits the locker room and she heads outside of the school, maybe she is outside somewhere, smoking a bud. She exits the school and she walks around school campus, searching for Ruby, on top of the building she sees a shadow and its moving, "Found her" Liz walks up to the building and Liz looks around, making sure no one isn't around and she sprang into the air and lands on top of the building, she sees the girl, sitting down, she is crying, "Ruby Sampson?"  
  
Ruby stops crying and she wipes her eyes and she turns to Liz, "I'm her"  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz walks over to the steps, where Ruby is sitting at, she sits down right beside her, her eyes is meeting at hers.  
  
"Nothing, its no one's concern"  
  
"It's my concern, what is your parents doing to you?"  
  
"You won't understand" she stands up, "No one won't understand"  
  
Liz stands up and she walks up to her, face to face, "I would understand, you almost sound like me, when I was at your age, but for parents to me, is another story"  
  
"Really?" she looks at Liz, Liz nods her head, "I was hiding in the shadows, ever since I was little, my parents were hiding me, making sure, I don't enter the light"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, people will hate me, because I'm different"  
  
"You're a metahuman?"  
  
She shakes her head, "I'm Meta" she looks around, "My parents are humans, but my grandma and grandpa on both sides are metahumans"  
  
"Sounds like metahuman thingy kinda of skipped a generation, but you Meta" Liz thinks for a minute, "Meta, meaning full fledge mutant"  
  
"No human in me, that is why they locked me down the basement, but I don't get it, why are you talking to me about Metas or Metahuman?"  
  
"I'm a Metahuman" she thinks for a moment, she isn't really a metahuman, its like a cover-up, she can't tell the girl she is this goddess or whatever, that would be giving off too much information.  
  
"Oh, my parents said that Metahumans are just as bad as Metas"  
  
"Nope, most are good, most are bad, where you came from, sounds like humans don't appricate Metahumans or Metas, because they are different, but being different is a good thing, because Metahumans or Metas can do about the same thing as humans, we are just basically gifted, we are partial humans, but you are still human, humans sometimes don't understand what is different, that is all, they are just scared and afraid what is truly different."  
  
"You think, that is why they lock me down the basement?"  
  
"Yeah" she thinks for a moment, "I think I should get to class"  
  
"Yeah, I will take you down, so you will get a schedule"  
  
"Okay, are you a student here?"  
  
"Nope, its kind of funny, how people mistakenly think I'm a student here, I help the trouble teenagers and break up fights"  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
"Yea, sometime it is, like me, when I break up fights, I can't use my metahuman powers, plus the metahumans or Metas, since you're the first Meta I ever seen, you can't use your powers/ablities, you can get into like trouble and its not cool, also before I take you back to class, what is your powers?"  
  
"Teleporting and some powers/abitlies I think I'm still developing"  
  
"That probably explains, how you got on the roof so quickly, anyways let get back to class, before anyone gets suspicious"  
  
"Okay" she takes Liz's hands and they teleport into the halls, and luckly no one was around, "Sorry"  
  
"That was ok, but next time, don't use it" She nods and Ruby heads to her class, Ruby walks into her homeroom and she sees Mr. George handing out the schedules, Mr. George sees Ruby and then looks at Liz, "She was with me" He nods and Ruby takes a seat. Liz walks away from the homeroom classroom and she walks down the halls, searching for any misbehaving students.  
  
***  
  
Ruby looks at Dinah, "Sorry"  
  
"You ok?" concerning Dinah  
  
"Yeah, she kind of knock sense into me"  
  
"Oh, Liz, she is cool and the perfect person to talk anything to her, she would like understand it and she helps the person to resolve their issues, she can like easily get into the person and easily find out what is the problem"  
  
"Few minutes ago, I mistaken her for a student"  
  
"Everyone does, including the teachers," as Dinah laughs for a second, "Sorry"  
  
"It's ok" Mr. George hands her schedule and he hands one to Dinah, "Let's compare our schedule"  
  
"Okay" Dinah looks at her schedule and at Ruby's schedule and Ruby does the same thing as well, "Cool, we have the same classes"  
  
"That's really cool, your like my first friend, we have the same classes, what next?"  
  
"Having the same lunch as me"  
  
"That's cool, maybe at lunch, we can talk stuff, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up soon) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Ruby, Liz, Drake, and Moon belongs to me. This will set in 2004. Also I may put new characters in this fanfic  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang and everyone poured out of their homeroom classes, they are heading to their first period, which Dinah has Psychology class. "Wow, this is going to be fun"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how cool, this class will be, because I heard Psychology class is fun," said Ruby, as she is walking down the halls, with Dinah, "I have a question, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Dinah laughs, "No, I wish, but I have few crushes"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, I tell you at lunch, because some of the guys, doesn't know I like them, and I don't know how they will like react"  
  
"Okay, hey, that girl Liz, she is really nice"  
  
"Yeah, she is a type of person, you can tell her everything, lets say most of the stuff, that is teenager related, she been there and done that, she is the best person you can trust, than those guidance counselor, except for Wade, he was a understandable person, before he was murdered"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about Wade"  
  
"Its okay, I'm over it now and the murderer is lock up in the loony bin"  
  
"Okay cool, good thing for that crazy person or whoever that person is, lock away" Dinah nods and they headed to their first class, Dinah walks into the class and she sits down and also Ruby also takes a seat as well.  
  
***  
  
Barbara is writing some stuff on the chalkboard, preparing for English class, she is writing stuff, like what you need for the rest of the year, what book they are going to read about in a couple of days ect.  
  
Each minute, few new kids walks into the class, Barbara is teaching freshman year for this year, Barbara looks at them and she greets them all, "Welcome to New Gotham High" the freshman students nod their heads and they begin to take their seats, "Feel free to sit anywhere you want to" They nod and some said 'ok'. Barbara finishes writing on the chalkboard and she turns her wheelchair around and she checks her watch and the bell is ready to rang, she notices few more freshman students runs into the class, before they are late, finally the bell rings, "Okay class, before we start we need to go over some rules" she presses a button on her wheelchair and she made it move to the door and she closes it, "Anyone who comes late after the second warning bell ring, your tardy, and one of the rules, if your late for your first period, you get automatic session, all I can say, get to class on time and don't be late"  
  
A teen raises his hand, "Ms. Gordon?"  
  
"Yes?" Barbara turns her head at the teen  
  
"I moved from this town and I heard this town is running around, with a race called Metahumans is this true?"  
  
"Maybe, but Metahumans are like people, just gifted, any more questions, other than Metahumans?"  
  
No one raises their hands, "Okay, I will ask someone to pass out a piece of paper and write some stuff, like what is your name, age, and what you like to do on your spare time, this is a way, I can understand you"  
  
"I will," said a boy, "By the way, I'm Kyle" he stands up, "Where's the lined paper?" Barbara points him where it is, Kyle nods and he walks over to the mini table and takes a bunch of lined paper and starts to hand it out to each student and finally for himself.  
  
"You may begin, you will have 10-15 minutes to complete this" Barbara wheels away and she sits behind her desk.  
  
***  
  
Helena is behind the bar counter, at the Dark Horse, she is serving the paying customers, beer and alcohol ect, she notices Reese walks into the bar and he walks down the stairs and he goes up to Helena, "Can I help you?" as she smiled at Reese  
  
"Water please; I'm still on duty, but sort of on a break"  
  
Helena picks up a glass cup behind her and she begins to put some ice cubes into the glass and she walks up to this thingy and she begins to pour freshly water into the glass cup, "Here you ok" Reese hands her the money and gave her a tip, "Thanks, so Reese anything new? In the crime world in New Gotham?"  
  
"Yes, the whole police department is searching for this person, we have no clue its a male or female"  
  
"What did this person do?" she said in a lone tone of voice, so her boss or any customers won't eavesdrop to their conversation.  
  
"Someone stealing ancient artifacts from the New Gotham Museum, kind of weird though, a criminal stealing in the day, but never gets caught, we been working on this case all day and finally I got a break" he takes a sip on the water and he then puts his glass down, "I'm thinking, maybe you can ask your boss, to leave a bit early and help me with this"  
  
"I can't, my boss at the point, is putting me near to extinction toward my job" she turns her head and notices her boss watching her every move, "I don't want to lose my job, because this is the best day job, I got"  
  
"What about Liz?"  
  
"She works at the school, she is this person that handles trouble teens and break up fights, in a way, and she is a guidance counselor, because she is understandable and helps you get out of problems or major issues"  
  
"And what about Drake?"  
  
"Babysitting his daughter Moon, while Liz is at work"  
  
"Great" he mutters under his breathe, "Thanks for the drink Helena" He stands up and walks away.  
  
"I'm guessing this is serious," said Helena, talking to herself, as she takes the glass water and she dumps it in the sink and she puts the glass cup in the dishwashing machine. She notices few more men enters the bar and they begin to order what drinks they want.  
  
***  
  
New Gotham Museum (Day)  
  
A shadow figure moves around on the walls and it heads towards an ancient artifact and it climbs up, where its behind held and it grabs it and the alarm goes off, the shadow takes off with the artifact and the shadows enters another shadow and vanishes.  
  
The security guards and the cops run into the room and they saw no one, "What the heck? How these people can takes off so quickly?" said one of the security guards  
  
"It must be one of those weird people with magical gifts," said one of the cops  
  
"Well, let's track them down one by one and find who is the person taking the artifacts and why," said another cop  
  
"Good point, let's capture them all and hunt them down one by one," said one of the security guards  
  
They all agreed on their plan to catch the crook who is stealing stuff out of the museum and this is not good for the metahuman world, because most of the people in New Gotham are Metahumans and also, the Metahumans are going to be hunted one by one, probably till there are no more.  
  
***  
  
"So Dinah, are you," said Ruby  
  
"Me what?" said in a silent tone of voice  
  
"Metahuman?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool, like what powers?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later on?"  
  
"Ruby Sampson and Dinah (I forgot her last name)!" yelled the teacher, "No talking, while doing this activity!"  
  
The two nod and they continue to work, Ruby seems not to sit still, well, she feels a bit hyper, Ruby raises her hand, "Can I go to the ladies room?"  
  
"Did you start on the activity?"  
  
"A little bit"  
  
"No, finish it, and then you can go"  
  
"But its emergency!" Finally the teacher gave in and nod his head and she could go, Ruby stands up and she takes the clipboard and she write her name, the place she is going, and the time she is exiting the class, Ruby finishes writing and she exits out of the classroom and she heads to the ladies room, she enters it and she went inside a giant stall and she notices a shadow appearing out of nowhere, with the ancient artifact and the shadow enters her body, "Well done" she said to herself, she looks at the artifact, "Two down and 15 to go"  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up soon) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the DC comics and the WB. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: The character Ruby, Liz, Drake, and Moon belongs to me  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby quickly puts away the artifact in her purse, she puts it in like a hidden part of her purse. She walks out of the stall and she walks into her class. She sits down on her seat next to Dinah, "Back, did I miss anything?"  
  
"No, same old stuff, like five minutes ago"  
  
Ruby turns her back and she starts to work on the worksheet, she starts to write down some random stuff down, her mind is kinda blank, she is more focusing on the artifact, if she get all of them, she gets something, really nice. She gives off a little smirk and then it quickly fades away.  
  
***  
  
Museum  
  
Reese walks into the museum and he went up to the chief of police, "What did the person stole this time?"  
  
"Another artifact, we think its a metahuman, so me and the guys were like talking about, if we round all the Metahumans, find out who the thief is, and we think a bit more, instead finding the thief, because I don't care what happens to the Metahumans, we are going to exterminate them all"  
  
"As like killing them?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it the bestest news ever, all the bad guys in New Gotham, mostly falls under to be Metahumans and all think Metahumans are evil, we don't know what powers or ablities they possession or whatever, we should destroy them all, maybe the crime rate will low, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah" but he doesn't agree, he has to play along, this is not good news, this is like humans are now against the Metahumans, and now they want to exterminate them? Metahumans are like helpful in New Gotham, not all of them are bad, most of them are good, like Helena, Dinah, ect. Also there is nothing wrong with Metahumans, they are people, but just gifted, "I have to check on something"  
  
"Okay, don't forget the TV special is on in ten minutes, because we are addressing the world and especially to New Gotham, that all Metahumans are monsters and must be deleted (killed)"  
  
"Just because one single Metahuman, stole like two artifacts?"  
  
"Reese, you don't know, you don't know, if Metahumans are like planning something to nuke out the human race, this is just to be safe"  
  
"Metahumans are like people! But gifted!" The other cops and security guards looks at him.  
  
"Why, are you so concerned about Metahumans?"  
  
"Never mind," Reese storms out of the museum and he takes out his cell phone out, he doesn't know what to do, most of the Metahuman friends he has made in the past, are working or has a family at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Barbara stops talking to the class and notices a TV coming into her classroom, "Yes?" She has no clue, why someone is putting a TV in the classroom; she has no plans on using one, probably for a couple months.  
  
"Chief of New Gotham's Police orders," said the janitor, "Everyone is getting a TV" The janitor starts to hook up the TV.  
  
***  
  
Dinah and everyone stops working and notice a janitor coming into the room with the TV. They start to hook it up, Dinah and the other students are like what? Putting a TV in the classroom, during class time, don't they do that after school?  
  
"This isn't right," said the teacher, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked the janitor, "You're disrupting the class!"  
  
"Sorry, chief of police's orders, there nothing you can't do"  
  
Liz walks into the classroom and she leans against the walls, Dinah looks at her, "Liz, do you know what is going on?"  
  
"Nope, the headmaster sent me here" she turns to the psychology teacher, "Few troubled students are coming in and they are with me" the teacher nods, "This sounds really important"  
  
***  
  
At the Dark Horse, Helena's boss turns on the TV on, "Is it early for you to watch football at this time?"  
  
"No, Helena, I just got a call, from the police, they want us to turn on the TV's on"  
  
"Riight," she starts to think, what the heck is going on in New Gotham, is it have to do, with someone stealing artifacts from the museum? If it is, its must be the stupidest thing she has ever heard.  
  
***  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
Drake is on the computer, monitoring the city, and the screen changes, saying: Stand By for the annocnment(sp?), "What?" He starts to think, "Great, now I can't monitor the city" he turns to Moon, playing in the play pin, "At least I get to monitor you" he turns back to the screen, it says 1:09 left for the announcement to come on.  
  
***  
  
New Gotham Police Department:  
  
The chief walks up to a desk and dozen of people watching him, making this speech, many reporters are taking pictures of him, now everyone in New Gotham and world wide is watching the announcement, "A new threat has been made" he pauses, "The Metahumans in this city, is a threat to all mankind"  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the psychology class froze, including Ruby, Dinah, Liz, and possibly few Metahumans in the class are in dead silence. They are all staring at the TV screen, "Today, at the museum, an ancient artifact has been stolen, and we quickly found out it was a Metahuman"  
  
Ruby realizes, like oh crap, now I put the Metahumans and technically me, that ours lives are at stake. She takes a big gulp in fear.  
  
"So our plan is to delete all Metahumans, we can ask the humans help, they can capture them, kill them, or torture them, we won't care, because they are nothing to us, we believe most of the crime is due to Metahumans"  
  
***  
  
Dark Horse  
  
Helena stood there in silence, she accidentally knock down few glass cups and they fall to the ground.  
  
"We have this new weapon, that allows us to track down Metahumans, when we track down a metahuman and like tag it, that tag will sent it to the Police Department database about information about THAT Metahuman, maybe this will help us and lower the crime rate in New Gotham"  
  
***  
  
New Gotham Police Department  
  
A reporter raises her hand, "Any proof, that Metahumans are dangerous?"  
  
"Yes, a video clip" he presses a button and it comes on, it showing a Metahuman killing and innocent human.  
  
***  
  
Helena knew that video is false, she could tell, that the cops in the police made this video, so they can make the Metahumans all bad.  
  
***  
  
"Also, one more, we want the Metahumans EXTERINMATED!" The chief of police finishes his speed and all the TV's went blank, all of the TVs went back to there original program.  
  
(Chapter 4 coming up) 


End file.
